Meant To Be
by My Love Is Pure
Summary: It's three years after graduation and the defeat of Voldemort. Hermione comes back from college and becomes a French teacher at Hogwarts. Will she finally give into her emotions and love a certain werewolf? Read and Review!


Hey everyone! This will be my first ever-chaptered Hermione/Remus fic! I'm really nervous. I know how you fans out there can get. If I do badly don't hunt me down with sticks and burn me!! Well here we go.

Hope you enjoy it!

It had been three years since the trio's graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had also been three years since the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

It was a miracle that no one was killed from the "Light" side. The "Dark" side however lost many. The few supporters of Voldemort went into hiding and not been heard from since. Everyone went on with his or her life after that.

Harry went on to become an Auror and a member of the Order. As if they weren't going to let The-Boy-Who-Lived become one. One year after they graduated, Harry proposed to Ginny Weasley. The wedding was huge, mainly because the Wesley's invited every known member on their side to the ceremony. Harry didn't have as many of his relatives there of course. He did have Sirius, Remus, and Hermione there. That was perfectly fine with him. Ron was his best man (like it was going to be anyone else?).

Ron went on to be an Auror like Harry. He had not been as fortunate as to find a wife but that didn't bother him. He had a new girl friend every week. Sirius and Harry took bets when Ron would finally settle down. Harry said, "He'll find someone soon enough." Apparently Harry didn't remember that Sirius invented the name Ladies Man. The animagus knew that it would be quite a while until from got into a serious relationship.

Sirius always had a new lady around his arm. Ever since the defeat of Voldemort, there was a line for Sirius. Women had sent him letters offering themselves to him. He never said no to a one of them. He would charmingly say, "I'll take a look at my schedule, love." He was booked for a solid two years. Remus would just look up from his book a shake his head at his best friend.

Remus had become the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again. Dumbledore said that if anyone had a problem with it that they would have to come to him. Remus didn't get offers like Sirius did and he preferred it that way. He was more content with spending a night by the warm fire and a good book than going out to a fancy restaurant and having to patronize a woman when she said "I look horrible today." Remus wanted true love. He wanted the hard cover book not the summary.

Hermione felt exactly the same way. She craved the real thing not puppy love. After graduation she went to a small college in Paris to study. Basically she wanted to see how Muggle schools were. She had to admit it took her a long time to get use to the not using magic but she eventually got the hang of it. While being there she learned a great deal of French. Though by her third year there she grew home sick of the magic world. One day she came across the brilliant idea of asking Dumbledore if she could teach French at Hogwarts. He gladly accepted the kind witches proposition. She was to leave for the school right away because it was nearly September.

Hermione stood quietly outside of the Order Headquarters with a red rain jacket on. She played with her hair for a moment before knocking on the door. She had not seen everyone since Harry's wedding. She missed them all terribly.

A short plump red haired woman opened the door with a kind smile. "Hermione dear! It has been so long!" Molly Weasley hugged the young witch tightly.

"Too long Mrs. Weasley," she said kindly.

Their embrace lasted a minute more then Molly kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Well my dear. Harry and Ginny haven't arrived yet and Arthur went out with Sirius to get you something."

"That wasn't necessary," Hermione followed the woman into the house as she placed her jacket on a nearby chair.

"Nonsense Hermione. We haven't seen you in ages. Now Remus and the twins are in the Living Room. They will be eager to see you," she ushered the witch. "Let me get you something to drink. Tea?"

Hermione felt as if a warm security blanket had been draped over her shoulders. It had been so long since she felt this comfort. "Tea will be lovely Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly dear. Call me Molly," she grinned.

"Tea will be lovely Molly," Hermione laughed. She looked around the house. It hadn't changed much from the last time she saw it. It was a bit more kept than last time, Molly's doing. Suddenly a yell from the Living Room startled Hermione. She quietly crept to the entreway of the room. She watched two tall lean red haired boys play Wizard's Chess. There was another lean wizard sitting down in a red armchair. Occasionally he would comment about the game but most of the time he read his novel.

"King me!" shouted George.

"We're playing Chess not Checkers George! Bugger!" yelled Fred.

"No we're not!" cried George. He whipped out his wand and with a flick of the wrist the board turned into a Checkers set.

The man in the chair looked up from his book. "Now George," warned the older wizard. "Molly will have a fit."

"Yes she will," chimed in Hermione. The three men jumped at the voice from the doorway. It took the twins a minute to process whom it was then they jumped up and ran to the female witch.

"Hermione!" called Fred. They both lifted her off the ground in an enormous hug.

"It's nice to see you two as well," she laughed.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" screamed Molly while trying to hold onto a tray of tea. " NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM! LET HER HAVE SOME PIECE AND QUIET!"

"Yes mum," murmured the boys. It didn't matter that they were adults. You never mess with Molly Weasley.

As soon as the boys were out of the room Molly handed a cup of tea to Hermione. "Here you go dear. Remus would you like a cup?" she offered the werewolf.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you," he gladly accepted the drink. Molly quickly told them that they had some catching up to so and she left the room. The two remaining in the living room sat down next to each other on the small green couch.

"How are you Professor?" she asked while sipping her tea.

"Hermione you haven't been my student in seven years. I think it's high time you start calling me by my first name," he said with a smirk. "And besides you're my colleague now."

She laughed then realized that he was right. "This might take some getting use to Pro- Remus. Oh that didn't sound so good," she admitted.

"Don't worry Hermione," he reassured. He watched the witch shake as she tilted the cup back. "You seem nervous. Why?" he asked concerned.

"Well. Do you want to know the truth?" she asked shyly. He nodded. "I had sort of a crush on you in 7th year and now I'm just nervous."

Remus sipped his tea quietly. He didn't respond to her comment.

"I know how silly of me," laughed Hermione trying to lighten the air. There was an awkward silence in the room. Remus finally broke the silence with a question.

"Why are you nervous now?" he asked searching for an answer.

Hermione stopped in the middle of taking a sip of tea. "I think I might have feelings for you now."

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcomed!!! I will not write more if you don't review. Ok that's a lie! I love this couple and I will always write for them! (But still review!)


End file.
